Little Fighter Two: Julian's Return
by evilmonkey22792
Summary: chapter 2 & 3 are now up. R&R please.
1. The Beggining

Little Fighter Two:  
Julian's Return  
  
The trees swayed slowly as Kyle and his brother, Mike, walked along the path by the small lake. "Kyle, I'm bored. There's gotta be something we can do for fun." Kyle looked at his younger brother and shook his head. "Julian and his minions have been gone for years, you and I both know that. Uncle Louis and the others defeated him long ago." Mike sighed and looked at the ground and kicked dirt clods as he walked. "Yeah, yeah, I know."  
They walked on past the lake and to the nearby town of Taibli. A small town, Taibli was famous for the adventurers and warriors that passed through it long ago to battle Julian and other evils that lay in the mountains ahead. Louis and the others had stopped in this very town all those years ago on their way to fight the evil Julian. Since then, many, many adventurers came and went in search of fame and glory.  
The town was busy with people going about their daily lives, buying supplies, chatting with close friends and the like. However, the peace was suddenly broken by the sound of a breaking window. 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to little fighter Blah Blah Blah you know the drill.  
  
A/N: Whenever Mike and Kyle split up, I will be following Mike.  
  
Little Fighter Two:  
Julian's Return  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"C'mon, Kyle, let's go check it out!" "I'm right behind ya Bro". They started running towards where they thought they heard the noise. Not five seconds later, somebody screamed. "It's this way, Kyle!" "Mike, I saw something over there!" They both pointed down a different path. "I'll go this way, you go that way, okay?" "Agreed." They both ran off their own way. Mike eventually came up on two Bandits with blood red J's on their shirts. He recognized the marking instantly.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"So you beat up a demon all by yourself, Uncle?" "No Mike, some of my friends helped me. I got hurt a few times, but they were by my side to help me get better again. They saved my live a few times too." "Wow. I want to grow up big and strong and be a fighter like you Uncle." "I want you to be careful if you do become a fighter though. If you ever see this symbol, you should stay away from whoever is wearing it. Promise?" He showed Mike a blood red J drawn on a piece of paper "I promise, Uncle. I promise"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Mike hid in a bush, hoping they didn't see him. He could hear them talking. "Why does the boss have us do all the work, he never does any of the robberies himself." "Because we volunteered for this job." "Oh, yeah. Why does he want these things anyway. Whats he gonna do with spring water, and these powders?" "GIVE HIMSELF IMMORTALITY, WHAT ELSE!? AND IF YOU QUESTION HIS POWER OVER YOU AGAIN, HE WILL PROBABLY KILL YOU! SO DO YOUR JOB, AND QUIT WHINING" "I don't wanna die, I'm going home." "You're not going anywhere." Mike could barely see what was happening through the bush's leaves, but he did see one of the bandits fall to the ground in a puddle of blood, with an expression on his face that just gazed into nothingness. "Julian hated him anyway, he wont miss the poor fool when I tell him he was killed by a guard." The bandit laughed and walked off, wiping the blood off his sword as he went. Mike slowly moved away to go find his brother, grabbing the dead bandit's sword as he went. "Man, I got to tell Uncle Louis about this." He quietly whispered to himself.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Neither? Both? Review please. My friend decided he wanted me to write chapter 2 and on, but he wrote the first chapter. Evil monkey, Signing out. 


	3. The Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to little fighter blah blah blah you know the drill.  
  
A/N: Whenever Mike and Kyle split up, I will follow Mike.  
  
Little Fighter Two:  
Julian's Return  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Mike! There you are!" Kyle was punching and kicking many bandits, all with blood red J's on their shirts. "Come join the party, Mike!" He punched a bandit through a wall. "Right behind ya bro!" Mike ran over and slashed one bandit's arm off. "Where'd you get that sword, Mike?" Kyle said as he flying roundhouse kicked one bandit into another. "Off a dead bandit. Julian's back, Kyle. I overheard two bandits talking about him. One killed the other and I took the dead one's sword." He slashed through three bandits by the time that sentence was over. "Holy shit. You're joking, right?" Kyle had found a sword and was slashing away at bandits. "I'm afraid not, Kyle. I heard he was going to give himself immortality, too." All of the bandits were now dead, strewn across the field of blood they had created. "Damn. We gotta go tell Uncle Louis about this. And I heard the other survivors of Julian's terror were living with him, too." "Good. We can ask them for help." "No, Mike they're in their fifties, remember?" "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." "C'mon, let's go to Han Whei Village. That's where they live" "I'm coming. Let's get supplies from Shalgoa on the way, the store owner here was killed, and his shop was burned down." "Agreed" They walked off, leaving Taibli behind them with few survivors.  
  
Somewhere  
  
"Here are the ingredients you asked for, Julian." "What happened to the other bandits I sent with you?" "All dead sir. Two males in their twenties attacked and destroyed everyone except for me." "WHAT? HALF MY ENTIRE ARMY DEFEATED BY TWO PEOPLE?!" "I'm afraid so sir. I also have more bad news." "WHAT THE HELL IS IT, EXACTLY?" "They are descendants of the fighters that defea-, almost defeated you last time." "SHIT! RECRUIT SOME SOLDEIRS AND ATTACK THEM! My potion takes a week to make, so hold them off until then. Now get out of my sight."  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Neither? Both? Review please. 


End file.
